


Whisky Burn

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol, Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "This is bullshit."Taking a sip scotch, unable to meet those ferocious mirror-black eyes, Declan murmured, "I know."





	

"You're _marrying_ her?" The disgust in Jiang's voice couldn't possibly have been thicker.

 

Filling a tumbler with scotch, Declan took a long swallow before he responded, as evenly as he could manage, "I am."

 

When Declan offered a glass to Jiang, it was slapped it aside, thunking noisily along the rug just before the alcohol set to soaking into it, and Declan glared rather impotently at the stain. Voice low and lethal, Jiang hissed, " _You're outta your goddamn mind_."

 

Sighing, Declan settled on the sofa at Jiang's side, their thighs touching, thoroughly relieved when Jiang didn't pull away from the contact. There was hope, at least. "There are certain things that are expected of us," was Declan's only defense.

 

"No one _expects_ anything of you, D." Snatching Declan's glass away, Jiang downed it in one go. "Your old man's dead. Your mom's dead. Ronan doesn't give a shit what you do, and you couldn't disappoint Matthew if you tried."

 

To that, Declan said nothing, reaching forward to grab the bottle of scotch off the glass-topped coffee table, gently retrieving the glass Jiang had stolen and filling it anew.

 

This time, Jiang merely swiped the entire bottle, taking a long swig before he snarled, " _This is bullshit_."

 

Taking a sip from his own glass, Declan murmured, "I know."

 

That was clearly not what Jiang wanted to hear, and he held the bottle out at arm's length, upending it over the edge of the sofa, staining his own boots and the plush rug and most likely the expensive bamboo flooring beneath it.

 

To contain a sigh, Declan finished the contents of his glass fast enough to set his throat afire.

 

"This is _bullshit_ , D." The hurt in Jiang's voice was nearly overwhelming, and Declan kept his gaze set on the few drops of amber left in the bottom of his tumbler, his knuckles white around the glass. "Who the fuck are you trying to fool?"

 

A rueful smile teasing the edges of his lips, Declan admitted, very softly, "Myself."

**Author's Note:**

> With all the fluffy stuff I've been writing, angst was bound to happen sooner or later. This is honestly how I see the DxJ ship ending. I love these boys together, but I doubt D could ever get over his expectations complex and admit that he and J have too much chemistry to just throw their relationship out the window
> 
> Y'know, if there was ever a relationship at all. Where did the fandom even come up with this ship, I wonder? 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
